The BIG One
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: The digiboys from all the seasons are in a hot tub comparing each other's Johnsons...check it out! Let's see if you can take it! Characters will be slightly OOC


A/N: HAHA ye-bah!!! Here's a disgustingly funny fic...let's see if you guys can handle this...characters will be slightly OOC

**Title:** The BIG One

**Category:** Digimon

**Pairings:** none...

**Rating:** R for over use of obscene body parts

123456789

The boys from digimon 1 to 4 were gathered in a hot tub. The girls were giggling not far away.

The boys were chatting about their pain-in-the-arse digimon when Dai brought it up.

"HA! Mine's bigger that all of yours combined!"

Ken snorted. "Dai...you baka...you know mine's bigger than yours..."

Takuya stuck out his tongue. "Mine's six inches long and three inches thick..." ((eew...do you know how LONG that is?))

"I thought seasons 3 and 4 don't have..." Yamato said. "Every time you digivolve, it doesn't show."

Kouji went beet red. "Well...do you WANT yours to be featured on television every single day?"

"Helps the fan girls!" Tomoki's older brother said.

Taichi giggled. "If it doesn't show, you mean you don't have?"

"WHAT?!" Takato yelped and stood up. "Of COURSE I have see?" and wiggled it around.

Lee splashed water at him as the brunette sank back to the water. "Takko! You're disgusting!"

"Oi! Jenrya's shy!" Jou called.

There were sudden splashes and yelps in the hot tub. The boys were coaxing Lee to show his.

Lee finally stood up. A low whistle escaped their lips.

"Woah...Lee's is large!"

"Mine's large!" said JP

"Who's denying it?" Kouichi said while Tomoki rolled his eyes.

"I just thought you guys might want to see it..."

"NO!!!"

"Okay! okay! Sheesh..."

"Hey Takeru! I see you've grown!" called Taichi.

Yamato blushed. "Oi..."

"Well...don't you want to see your brother's?" Kouichi asked. "You know each other anyway..."

Kouji stared at him. "What are you driving at?" he asked his twin heatedly.

"That's mines bigger than yours..." he said casually.

"YOU HAVEN' SEEN OURS YET!!!" Shinya, Tomoki and Takeru shouted in unison.

"So you DO want to show us..." said Yama in an undertone.

Takuya was amused. "Let's see them then!"

Shinya stood up, sloshed his way to his older brother and wiggled it in front of him. The twins sniggered. Tomoki's older brother laughed as the young one stood up. Yamato sunk, his nose sticking out as Takeru stood up.

"It's huge Takeru-kun!" Ken mocked as Dai laughed.

Takeru whacked Yama. Taichi whacked Takeru. There was a wet squabble before the girls started complaining about the noise.

"Oi Takko! You're quiet!" Jou said.

Takato blushed. "He's quiet too!" he suddenly yelped and pointed to Kouji.

"Nani?"

"TICKLE TORUTRE!!!!" Somebody shouted as they lunged at Kouji and started tickling him.

"IIE!!!IIE!!!IIE!!!"

Soon, Mimi, Izumi, Rika and the others got annoyed and went over to the boys tub. Hikari chucked a bar of soap at a random digi-idiot when they wouldn't stop tickling Kouji.

The boys looked up.

"You boys are very childish..." said Rika.

"At least we have the guts to show our bodies...." Lee retorted, snapping Mimi's bathing suit strap.

"Guts eh?" Izumi said as she stripped off her bathing suit and thrust her bust in Takuya's face. "No guts?"

"What did I do?" Takky whined pulling away as the girls went back to their hot tub.

Everyone was silent for a while until it was broken by Kouji...who was laughing...

"Minamoto you're weird." Jou said. "We aren't tickling you no more..."

No reply.

"Hey..." Dai said. "Who's ass is this?" tapping a butt sticking out of the water.

Kouichi popped up with a small eep. Kouji took a breath.

JP's eyes widened at the realization. He waded over to Kouichi and thrust his head back it the water. "You're disgusting..."

"What? Don't YOU do it too?" was Kouichi's retort.

"SHIT!" Taichi yelped suddenly. He quickly jumped, as in literally jumped out of the tub.

Everyone looked at the water to find murky, white stuff.

"BASTARDS!" Tomoki's brother yelped. "Who's masturbating?"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!!!" the twins shouted.

"Stand up..." said Jou.

Kouji and Kouichi stood up. True...neither of them were masturbating underwater.

"Then who?" Yama asked, already kneeling beside the tub.

Everyone climbed out.

"Eew..." Takeru remarked the swirling white mass.

Shinya blinked. "Hey...why didn't I notice that straw there before?"

Ken walked over and pulled it up. There were sudden bubbles and splashes in the water, Koushiro popped up gasping for air. Everyone yelled.

"Where the fuck did you come from?"

Kouichi blinked. "Hey Ouji...why didn't I notice Koushiro?"

Kouji stared at his clueless, impossible twin.

"The fuck?" Lee said. "You were masturbating?"

"...soree..." Koushiro mumbled.

Yamato turned green.

Taichi shivered.

Takato blinked. "You masturbate?"

Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Mine's still bigger than yours..." Ken pointed out.

There was a sudden up roar.

Sora looked a t the boys' tub then turned back to theirs. "What ARE they talking about?"

They all shrugged, having NO idea of what was so BIG...

123456789

A/N: ye-bah!!! everyone got bashed!...except for the girls...i hope you didn't puke somewhere at the middle. Review!!


End file.
